


A Moment of Silence

by Daiya_Darko



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Deathfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiya_Darko/pseuds/Daiya_Darko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They won, but the cost of war is always great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the first stanza of “Hide and Seek” by Imogen Heap.
> 
> _Where are we? What the hell is going on?_  
>  The dust has only just begun to fall,  
> Crop circles in the carpet, sinking, feeling.  
> Spin me round again and rub my eyes.  
> This can’t be happening.  
> When busy streets a mess with people  
> would stop to hold their heads heavy. 

It almost seemed impossible that the fighting would somehow manage to stop right when it did, but life sometimes has a funny way of working out.

Everyone stopped as the Skrull retreated, and at the sight of the last one, Thor let out a triumphant yell. He was followed by the Hulk, and soon, everyone was yelling and cheering, giddy with excitement for their victory.

Tony lifted his faceplate and kissed Natasha on the cheek. She looked mildly annoyed, but smiled and returned the gesture.

“Congratulations on a hard battle won, Agent Romanoff,” Tony said cheerily.

Natasha smirked and wiped a drop of blood from her forehead. “Thank you, but we all know you did most of the work.”

Tony snorted. “Please. Nick’s the one who made sure we were prepared a month in advance. Everything went according to his plan.” He looked around, his face twisting in confusion. “Where  _is_ Nick? He was down here with us.”

Natasha’s smile fell as she began looking. “Nick?” She called out, beginning to walk toward a burning jet.

“Agent Hill? Anyone?” She called out again, this time, met with the faint response of Maria’s voice, yelling, “I need help!”

The jovial atmosphere of the group fell quickly as they used the remnants of their energy to sprint in the direction of where Maria’s voice came from. Natasha led them around the burning jet to where an overturned car sheltered Maria and Nick from view.

Maria’s sleeve was almost completely burned off, leaving her burnt, bleeding skin exposed, and half of her face was swollen with bruising. Bone jutted out of her right leg, which was twisted in an unnatural position. She looked up helplessly, cradling Nick, who struggled to breathe.

“Nick!” Natasha shouted as she dropped to her knees to examine his injuries. There was a hole in his chest, no doubt the cause of his labored breathing, and his left wrist and ankle were broken.

“Someone get a medical team down here now!” Natasha screamed, her hands trembling with shock. She could be ready for anything else, anything in the world, but not this, not losing Nick.

“Calm down, agent,” Nick coughed, flecks of blood spraying the ground. “You were trained better than hysterics. You need to remain calm and focused.”

“I’m sorry, Nick,” Natasha said, though her voice continued to shake. “I’m just really worried.”

Nick shook his head and coughed again. Maria shifted him up somewhat, bracing him with her knees. “Don’t be. Everything went according to plan.”

“How could it? You’re dying; death was not part of the plan!”

Nick sighed and with his good hand, motioned for Maria to show them something. Maria pulled from a pocket a small, foreign-looking disc, and Tony took it from her.

“This is…this is Skrull technology. The only way you could have gotten it is – “

“Yes, Stark, I took out their leader. Why do you think they left?” Nick closed his eyes and fell into a coughing fit, prompting Tony and Natasha to help lay him flat on his back.

“Hold on, Nick, they’re almost here,” Natasha urged, running a hand over his head comfortingly. “You can make it; you’ve survived worse.”

“No,” Nick shook his head, gasping for breath. “The Skrull…”

“The Skrull will return guaranteed if Nick is still alive,” Bruce’s voice came from the back as he walked up and crouched next to Fury. “I understand why you did this. Thank you for your help over the years.” He patted Nick’s shoulder and stood back, looking at the others. “Well? That medical team isn’t going to come until he dies. You all might as well say your goodbyes now.”

Tony punched Bruce in the face, almost instinctively, and yelled, “Don’t talk about him like that! He’s not going to die!”

Bruce inhaled slowly through his nose and exhaled just as calmly. “Tony, only a few of us knew. We couldn’t tell you because – “

“Because I’d ruin your plans to make Nick a martyr? That’s bullshit, Bruce! There were other ways – “

“There were no other ways, Tony!” Bruce nearly screamed, the vein in his head popping out. “We tried; we planned for a month, and there were no other ways! Now say your goodbyes, or don’t say anything at all!” Bruce turned and ran, transforming into the Hulk again, and leapt into the air, screaming angrily.

Tony fell to his knees and whispered quietly, “Nick, you’re such a dumbass. We could have run tests and simulations. There’s no need for you to die. Call off your orders, please.” Tony squeezed Nick’s good hand and brought it to his face. “You’re smarter than this, please Nick. I can save you.”

“Leave it, Tony,” Nick replied, and Tony let out a sob.

“Okay, okay Nick. But just know you’ll have a building in your name, monuments. No one will forget you,” Tony cried, pulling himself away. He brushed past Clint and Steve, flying off to whoever knew where.

Clint watched him leave, then turned his attention back to the scene in front of him. For as long as he knew Nick, he couldn’t say this came as a surprise. Nick was always the master of secrets and surprises.

Clint came and knelt, wrapping an arm around Natasha as he did so. “It’s been an honor working with you, sir.”

“As it has been mine,” Thor added, and Steve nodded in agreement.

“Working with you has been the best time of my life. You are truly the hero out of all of us,” Steve said quietly, hanging his head.

“It’s been an honor working with you gentlemen,” Fury looked between Natasha and Maria and smiled. “And you beautiful, strong, intelligent ladies. I know SHIELD is in good hands with Maria. You all better listen to her and not give her nearly as much grief as you did me.”

Everyone chuckled, but it’s empty laughter. They watch in silence as Nick breathed his last breaths.

“Bury me,” he whispered to Maria, reaching up to touch her face one last time. “Bury me next to Coulson.”

“Okay,” she nodded, tears streaking her dirty cheeks. “I will. I promise, Nick.”

Nick closed his eyes and fell limp, his hand dropping to his chest.

Maria sobbed openly for a few moments before pulling herself together and radioing in a medical team. “Director Fury is down,” she managed to say through her tears. “I’m calling it at 4:35 pm, August 29th, 2015.”

In the distance, the Hulk’s mournful cry could be heard, and everyone lowered their heads in unison, waiting patiently until help arrived.


End file.
